snopfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxy
Roxy is a big fucking nerd. She is actually a minor sin, but the sin she does produce is high in concentrate. She is constantly irked by Sky and Dirk's blackflirting. Dirk also irks her by trying to fuck the bots, and she rarely talks to both of the bots. She often claims to be minor sin, and Keys often rebukes said claim, although they also believe it to be true. A cool person, she is a good artist, and has done many an art, including some selfcest. She has been quoted as saying "I want to die" and has drawn numerous pictures of her and others saying they want to be decapitated. She has also drawn pictures of her and Dirk being moirails. trash was here roxy is not as much of a sinner as some other people This hit, dat ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer, dat white gold This one fo' dem phat girls Them phat hoes straight masterpieces Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in tha hood Got Chucks on wit Saint Laurent Got lick mah dirty ass, I be soopa-doopa pretty I be too bangin' (hot yeah) Called a five-o n' a gangbangin' fireman I be too bangin' (hot yeah) Make a dragon wanna retire man I be too bangin' (hot yeah) Say mah name you know whoz ass I am I be too bangin' (hot yeah) Am I shitty 'bout dat scrilla, break it down Girls hit yo' hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit yo' hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit yo' hallelujah (whoo) 'Cause uptowntown funk gon' give it ta you 'Cause uptowtown funk gon' give it ta you 'Cause uptowntown funk gon' give it ta you Saturdizzle night n' we up in tha spot Don't believe me just peep (come on) Don't believe me just peep uh Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Yo, hey, hey, oh Stop, wait a minute Fill mah cup, put some wata up in it Take a sip, sign a cold-ass lil check Julio, git tha stretch Ride ta Harlem, Hollywood Jackson, Mississippi If we show up, we gon' show out Smoother than a gangbangin' fresh dry skippy I be too bangin' (hot yeah) Called a five-o n' a gangbangin' fireman I be too bangin' (hot yeah) Make a thugged-out dragon wanna retire man I be too bangin' (hot yeah) say mah name you know whoz ass I am I be too bangin' (hot yeah) Am I shitty 'bout dat scrilla Break it down Girls hit yo' hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit yo' hallelujah (whoo) Girls hit yo' hallelujah (whoo) 'Cause beyetown funk gon' give it ta you 'Cause beyetown funk gon' give it ta you 'Cause beyetown funk gon' give it ta you Saturdizzle night n' we up in tha spot Don't believe me just peep (come on) Don't believe me just peep uh Don't believe me just peep uh Don't believe me just peep uh Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Yo, hey, hey, oh Before our slick asses leave Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up uh I holla'd uptown funk you up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Come on, dance, jump on it If you sick then flaunt it If you wack-ass then own it Don't brag bout it, come show me Come on, dance Jump on it come on tell me yo' secret(your pretty) Well itz Saturdizzle night n' we up in tha spot Don't believe me just peep come on! Don't believe me just peep uh Don't believe me just peep uh Don't believe me just peep uh Don't believe me just watch Don't believe me just watch Yo, hey, hey, oh Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up (say what?) Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up (say what?) Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up (say what?) Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up Beyetown funk it up (say what?) Beyetown funk it up